Accel World RRR - Rust Red Revolver
by OminousLatin
Summary: *Currently revising story*


Disclaimer: I don't own Accel World nor any of it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners. Any characters in this fanfic are fictitious in nature, any similarities or likenesses are merely coincidental. This is merely a fanfic - for fun only!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lucid Dreams

I was running through a ruined city that looked like it had been through a war, complete with rusted over cars, buildings that barely stood and roads filled with craters that looked as though were created by bombs. I dive into one of these craters for cover as I take refuge from numerous projectiles shot at me as I reload.

"...ck...up!"

"...c...!...fire!"

"...k!..."

Weird... I have no control of my body nor my mouth. I seem to be saying something through a communicator yet I can't understand anything I'm saying. I try harder and concentrate but all I could make out are a couple of words.

What's even weirder though was my body. My right arm was a large dull-red gun mixed with a grenade launcher. I find a large piece of broken glass in the crater and look at my reflection. The rest of my body was metallic with the same colour as my gun-arm, my body was considerably bulky and I could guess it looked like medium armour, my left arm had some sort of computer interface on it. On top of my armour I had a short-sleeved dark brown open trench coat, and had what looked like metallic greaves. Finally my face looked like a robotic gas mask with a red visor and a dark soldier helmet that had some sort of antenna - a communication device - at the right side where an ear was supposed to be.

As I finish reloading my gun-arm with shells that seemingly came out of nowhere, I wait for a break in my enemies' suppressing fire. As the gunfire dies down I come out of cover and fire. Each shot had massive recoil and fired off glowing pellets, similar to I think a shotgun. I started questioning this tactic though, as shotguns fared poorly at long range. I was trying to tell myself to stop the futility of what I was doing.

My head swings to my left arm with the computer interface. My gun-arm suddenly reverts to a normal robotic hand as I press buttons on it, then redeploy the gun-arm. By this time, my unseen enemies once again resume their suppressing fire on me as I duck back to cover. I aim it at an upwards angle and then...

Instead of the normal energy pellets, my gun-arm had shot mortar shells at the enemy. Now I understood my actions earlier, I had merely bought some time to calculate the whereabouts of the enemies shooting at me with my mini computer and somehow converted my shotgun into a mortar to fire back at my foes. Everything that's happening somehow seemed normal to me, as if it was just a game. A damn realistic one at that. Computers had already advanced very far, yet I could swear I actually felt bullets scrape off me and even the slight clicking sensations as I reload.

*Boom**Boom*

As my mortal shells exploded, the suppressing fire had died down quite a bit. Either I scored a couple of direct hits at my unseen enemies or they has to relocate as their hiding places no longer protected them. As the final enemy shots died down, I convert my gun-arm back to normal. I really wish I could control my body right now as I was extremely interested on how I could do that. Oh well...

"...Holy shit!.."

Before I could breathe a sigh of relief however, I lean then roll backward as I barely manage to dodge a sword that came out of nowhere, aimed at my neck. I once again ready my gun-arm and take aim at my assailant. I take a closer look at my foe. He also looked robotic but had different features. He was a shade of blue...I'm guessing it to be cerulean. He had heavier armour on compared to mine, his head was akin to a knight's closed helmet and he wielded a two handed sword...a claymore perhaps?

I take the first shot, blasting him with my gun, but he takes cover behind some debris. My opponent was weary of my gun-arm, shotguns were a poor choice of firearm at long range but was devastating upfront. Even with his armour, he'd be shredded in a single shot before he could slice me with his sword. I thought I should be careful too though, as his massive claymore could cleave me in half if I wasn't careful, and with all the debris in this crater, we both had ample hiding places. For a heavily armoured guy, he could hide damn well. I couldn't see him yet, possibly sneaking around planning to flank me. I thought of using the computer to scan the area, but if I put my attention to it, he might suddenly rush at me. The mortar would be futile as it was a long-range surprisingly, 'myself' was doing what I was thinking.

*Crash*

I turn to see the direction of that noise. A large piece of debris starts closing in on myself. My enemy was using the debris to close the gap between me and him! I take a couple of shots at him, but the debris was just too thick for my shots to pass through. He would either pin me down with that junk then finish me off, or I could dodge it and he would be able to strike me from the sides. Things weren't looking good...come on me, think of something!

For some reason though, I just stood there aiming at the moving debris shield. I thought I had already established that my shots wouldn't work on it as it was too thick, I'd be forced to reload and become helpless by the time my shots got through it. But I just stood there...aiming.

I suddenly notice some kind of health bar as I looked slightly up. I deduced that one was mine and one was my enemy's. The names on it were extremely hazy though, I couldn't read our names on it. Below the health bars, another bar was located. Both were flashing brightly, and they looked like some kind of special move bar that some fighting games had. Once full, they let you execute powerful attacks and gets depleted after that. I think I get it now! I was readying a powerful attack as I stood there waiting for him to get closer.

As my target was around three feet away from me, everything whited out...

"...muh...*yawn*"

I sit upright, stretch my arms and give a long hearty yawn. I look at my alarm clock beside my bed and see it's 6:30 am, Monday. Damn how I hate Mondays...always the first day to school. I almost always remember dreams similar to that I just had, me being robotic in a fight. It always seemed strange to me.

I make my bed, take a quick shower and get dressed. After I pack my stuff for school, I go downstairs to make some breakfast. As usual, I had the house to myself, my parents both worked overseas and usually came home during December if they were not busy. They sent me my living expenses and allowance every month so I actually had no financial troubles, and I didn't need to get a job. I kept the house perfectly tidy though. Dust, dirt and such attracted vermin and pests and I wasn't going to have any of that.

I fry a chicken schnitzel and put it on some bread with cheese and lettuce, turning it into a chicken schnitzel sandwich. I had prepared it yesterday, as aside from playing games as a past time, I loved cooking. I also pour some orange juice in a glass then turn on the tv. Nothing good was on so I just finished eating, washed the dishes and brushed my teeth. I take my bag and lock the doors as I head for school. I also made sure I didn't forget my ID card. I bring it out and look at it.

Takanashi Kazuya

Male

Age 15

9th grade junior high

Class 2-B

Mizuno High

On the right side was a photo myself, short dark brown hair with a 'padawan braid' on the right side as a tribute to classic sci-fi. I just really loved classic sci-fi, even though compared with today's high quality cgi, I just liked that 'retro' feel from the classics. Aside from the braid, my other most striking feature were my eyes. I had heterochromia - my right eye was green and my left was brown. My father was half Australian, which would justify my slightly western features.

And as usual, I wore a blank expression. It's not that I was not photogenic, but I never really felt like smiling while being taken a photo of. My school issued these laminated ids to us aside from the electronic ones we had. I tuck it safely back in my wallet and take a brisk walk to school. It was around 20 minutes by foot, around 15 if I hurried up.

As I arrived at school, I entered my classroom, class 2-B. I open the door and...

*Sploosh*

I am greeted with about 100 ml of water to the face.

"Morning Kaz!"

A grinning idiot greets me on my way in. Short, black, spiky hair with his uniform's collar up, holding the squirt bottle that soaked my face. This guy was the class clown and unfortunately my friend Shirogane Ikki. I wipe the water off my face with my sleeve as I give Shirogane annoyed expression.

"Morning...baka"

He merely laughs off my retort. As I look at everyone in the room, they had wet sleeves or had face towels out. Apparently I wasn't his only victim.

"Well, very funny. Haw haw haw. But...there's something wrong with your spray bottle, I think the nozzle's clogged or something, it's looks like it's supposed to spray more water."

"Wha?!...really?!..."

He inspects the nozzle as he takes a closer look. "I don't see anything..."

"It's right over...HERE!" I grab the bottle and empty the bottle at him. Hah, payback sure was sweet. The other people in class snickered and gave a nod as satisfaction as Ikki gets his comeuppance.

"AAAHHH!...well...I guess I had it coming..jokes on me haha!" He laughs as he puts away the bottle and joins the club of wet sleeves. He's just that kind of person. He may be a prankster but he's a good sport.

Both of us just transferred to this school 3 months ago, and that was the first time I met him. I had to switch schools as Mizuno was way closer to where I lived. I had to take a bus and a walk to get to my old school. Strangely...I can't seem to remember much of my old school, as if nothing eventful ever happened. I might be slightly introverted but I'm definitely not anti-social!

Ikki also transferred the same time I did. His family relocated in the vicinity of the school, around 3 blocks away. Naturally we ended up friends, since we had the same tastes in games and movies. He was also the single person in this school to recognise the meaning of my braid! Like all my friends he just calls me by my nickname - Kaz. I didn't mind though, it was certainly a lot shorter than 'Takanashi-san' or 'Kazuya'.

After a rather long and I eventful day, we decided to login into the school's network. We usually played co-op RPGs or random first person shooters. My favourite ones were Fantasy Wars - an rpg and Counter Offensive - an old but still enjoyable fps game.

Our usual place to link up was at a table under a tree, just outside the cafeteria. After school, no one really went this way, letting us play in peace. We sit at our usual place, but Ikki suddenly gives me an unusually serious face.

"Hey Kaz, I've been thinking. Before I met you, I've been playing this super awesome game. The catch though is not everyone can play it, only some people can successfully install it."

I raise an eyebrow at Ikki. This game suddenly piqued my interest...

"Say, what's up about it anyway, if it was that good if already heard of it already."

"Trust me Kaz! It's the most exhilarating thing you'll ever see! Let's try installing it!"

"Alright, alright, let's play it then. But only an hour, we still have homework to do."

"...hai...hai otosan! Now let's do this!"

[Direct Link!]

Ah Ikki, neglecting homework as usual I see. He'll probably get in trouble tomorrow, but I don't plan on having to do even more homework tomorrow. He logs in first as I get ready myself. I adjust my neuro linker and call out.

[Direct Link!]

I follow suite and login to the school network. It was after school hours so the school really didn't mind us piggybacking their servers. I login to the network. My avatar was that of a bipedal beagle with reading glasses. I just thought it was both cute and cool at the same time. Ikki on the other hand had a goofy looking scarecrow as we walk over to each other.

"Alright! Let's get you started!"

Ikki definitely looked pump to get me to play this game. I admit I'm getting anxious to try it out. But first...

"What's it called anyway?"

"It's called [Brain Burst]! It's only the awesomest fighting game not everyone knows!"

[Brain Burst] huh? I was indifferent to fighting games myself but I didn't dislike them. Might as well try it. He sends me the program and...

[ERROR! Program already exists! Cannot execute install order!]

For some reason, Shirogane stares at me with his jaw agape. For a couple of minutes he was babbling and couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"...Kaz...YOU'RE ALREADY A BURST LINKER?!" He suddenly screams at my face, and I have no idea what the hell is going on.

Burst linker? What the hell is that? And why did it say I already had the game? I wasn't even aware of it until now. I seriously wanted answers right now. "What the hell is a burst linker anyway? And if I've already installed it before, I would have known about it anyway. I surely wouldn't miss checking out a program called [Brain Burst] in my files!"

Ikki just looked downtrodden and disappointed. And I had no idea why. "...well there goes me being a parent..." I hear him muttering and looking down.

I however was curious, I already had it installed so where was that program? I search my local database and finally locate something I've never noticed before. It was labelled as 'corrupt'. I guess the files for it may have been corrupted so I just forgot about it. I try opening it and nothing happens...

"I'm trying to open the file I believe is [Brain Burst] but nothing happens."

Ikki rubs his chin and gets an idea. "Try the command [Burst Link]!"

I try his solution, but all I get are a bunch of error messages and...a headache. A damn painful one at that! "..what...the...HELL?!..."

"Kaz! What's wrong man?! You alright?!"

After a couple seconds of a painful mind bending headache and me closing off error messages, I recover. "Yeah I'm fine now... What the hell was that though?!"

"Seems your [Brain Burst] got corrupted. But I've got an idea! How bout I direct link with you, maybe it might fix your corrupted files!"

"Ummm...direct linking? Isn't that reserved for...couples? Shirogane, you coming on to me man?!"

I leap back and cover my face with my arms. I know he wasn't but still I wanted to make fun of him.

"Pshhh, stop getting any weird ideas. And I have a long cable ready anyway! Don't be so shy! I promise you it's worth it!"

I sigh and just agree with him. We both logout and find ourselves back at the usual place. Shirogane takes out the cable and plugs it into his neuro linker. I take the other end of it and plug it into mine.

[Direct Link]!

We both go back to our avatars, as I see a progress bar on top of me.

'Repairing [Brain Burst], please wait.'

...

...

...

'Repair successful!'

The repair was finally done, now I can finally see what all this was about.

"Alright Kaz, just repeat after me." [Burst Link]!

I follow suite and say the command. [Burst Link]!

What followed was a world I never expected. Strange doesn't even cut it. This world... This world was the one in my dreams!

* * *

A/N

Hi there! This is my first attempt at a fanfic in first person. I'm still rather new to this so comments and suggestions are appreciated!

This is also my first fanfic with an OC. Kazuya's brain burst avatar's appearance was inspired by NCR ranger veteran armour from the Fallout series while his fighting style will be something of a bounty hunter from Star Wars mixed with Graves from League of Legends. I thought that having a red type avatar that excelled in close range instead of long range was a cool idea I haven't seen yet in Accel World, hence the shotgun.

The story will occur alongside AW canon and I already have a pairing in mind. KYH, Haruyuki and co will definitely show up later on. The brain burst program being corrupted was also an idea of mine, so if you just didn't know, nothing like this happened in the AW (I think). I'll elaborate on this later on.

I was also inspired to make this fanfic by AstralXYZ's Accel World: Ruby Chronicles. Check it out and you won't be disappointed!


End file.
